Little Rabbit Big Rabbit
by Toa-of-Spirit
Summary: Zoey Wellson has just moved to Burgess from her foster home in Australia. Even though she's sixteen years old, she never forgot the time that she meat the Easter Bunny, nor did E. Aster Bunnymund forget about Zoey. Now an old enemy has risen up again, and has plans for Zoey. Rated t for some langue, may go up.
1. Preface Images of the past

E. Aster Bunnymund watched in happiness as the young kids squealed in delight at the sight of the eggs that he painted hours before and had just laid out for them. Even some of the older kids helped their younger siblings to find the eggs. Smiling, Bunny moved away from the bushes when a startled cry rang out.

"ZOEY! ZOEY SWEETIE, WHERE ARE YOU!" A woman's voice rang out. He quickly turned around to see a raven haired women with brown eyes look wildly around, while the other's tried to comfort her. "SHE"S ALL I HAVE LEFT, MY LITTLE BABY!" She continued, sobbing.

"Crikey," Bunny muttered, turning around and dashing into the woods, looking for a small child. After several minutes and a fruitless search , Aster was afraid that something had gotten to the little shelia. Suddenly, his ears pricked at a sound of "la-la-la". Bunny quickly turned his head, seeing a tiny little girl in a blue and white dress. Her grey-black hair was tied back into a blue ribbon and she was bare footed. Bunny stood up, slowly approaching the tiny tot. But the sound of him standing up rustled the bush that he was near. Bunny laid his ears back and winced, sure that the little kid was scared senseless. Slowly opening an a emerald green eye, he saw that the little ankle-bitter as standing right in front of him, looking up at him with startling green eyes. Eyes almost like his own, only with more spark in them, and hints of sapphire blue in them

"Bunny!" She stated and pointed at him, her small and overly freckled face light up in delight. Bunny smiled at the tot.

"Come on shelia, you're mum be fussing ova' ya." He said with smile, taking her tiny hand into his paw. The girl dimpled, face glowing as she started to giggle. Aster chuckled as the girl took into delight as she started to pet him, exclaiming "Fluffy!" E. Aster Bunnymund lead the tiny girl back to the other children and parents. But before he ushered her to the adults, he saw that the kid had no basket. "Hey, where's ya basket?" The girl frowned, and muttered; "Meanies took it….." Bunny blinked, startled at the girls answer. He looked at the last basket that he was holding, Bunny sighed, and gave it to her. The tots eyes boggled with excitement as she started to bounce up and down. "Go on you little ankle-bitter, back to ya family." Bunny said, patting her on the back. The girl dashed out, surprising the adults and kids. The women who was sobbing embraced the little girl. Suddenly, it seemed like the little ones form changed. Aster gasped, it was a small Pooka. But the girls form switched back, as if it had been before. Aster shook his head, thinking that he was seeing things.

Present Day; A week after Pitches defeat

Zoey woke up from the dream that she had. She had been fighting a man who could wield black sand. And 5 others where fighting with her. One was a women who was a cross between a hummingbird. The other was a man with twin cutlasses, a jolly look upon his face with a long, snow white bread. Another was a boy, barefooted, snow white hair, and wielded a Sheppard's crock. Another one of the five was a squat man of a golden yellow, he also wielded sand, but his was gold. And the last one that she saw brought back old memories. It was the Easter Bunny, the same one who had given her the basket. He bore two Boomerangs in each hand, and what looked like eggs were on the slash on his chest. Zoey sighed, her own grey blue hair falling over her face. It was surprising that her hair went from a black grey to the same color as the Easter Bunny. Zoey again sighed, looking at the Australian outback. Tomorrow I'm moving back to America to a small town called Burgess to live with the Bennett's. Zoey hoped that they wouldn't brand her as a freak…..


	2. Zoey's Arrival

I; Zoey Wellson, am board outta my mind…. I've been sitting on this horrid bench for 30 minutes now, waiting for Bennett's to pick me up. As I sat there, many people came and went. Some of the boys 'bout my age were trying to flirt with me. I told them to bugger off, saying that I wasn't ready for a boy yet. They then backed off, seeing that I was from Australia.

Despite the fact that my hair was supposed to be long, my hair looks like its supposed to be short, due to the top being different lengths and being spiky. All those freckles that I had as a kid had somewhat disappeared, but in their wake left a series of strange markings if you traced them just right. Tall and lanky, everyone of my friends said was the prettiest girl in the school, my reply? "I feel like a bloody misfit.. Look like one too." They laughed at that. My emerald green eyes with hints of sapphire in them wondered the room.

"Are you Zoey Wellson?" I lifted my head up to look at a couple with a boy and a little girl, about three or four years old.

"Aye, and you must be Mrs. Bennett." I reply to her, keeling down to the little ankle-bitter. "And you must be Sophie!" I say poking her in the stomach. Sophie giggled and started to hop around. I looked over at the boy. "Jamie, is it?" I ask him. The boy nodded and grinned, showing a small tooth coming in a gap. I chuckled at the sight. "Bit of a brumby, ay mate?" I said.

"I hada little help." He said, shrugging at my question. I quickly grabbed my bag, and my archery set that I brought with me. The beauty of a bow I made my self, had elegant designs on it. The arrows I had to by cause it was a bloody pain to make them. Mr. Bennett raised an eyebrow at the bow and wrapped arrows.

"Into archery?" He asked me.

"Yup, ma grand pop helped me make this, **and** taught me how to shot it." I told him with a little bit of pride in my voice. Mr. Bennett smiled and told me he would help me set up a target so I wouldn't lose practice with my bow.

* * *

Zoey had gone to bed early, tuckered out from the long hard day and the long flight there.. She had helped out around the house to get herself settled into her new room. Despite his parents protests about her helping out, that she was a guest, Zoey told them that her grandfather had taught her that she should help others out, even if they didn't ask for her help. Jamie heard a tap on his window. Looking up from his book, Jamie saw his friend, Jack Frost; Spirit of Winter, and the Guardian of Fun. Jamie went over and opened his window, letting Jack inside.

"Hey Jamie! How you doing?" Jack asked him, a look of amusement on his face. Jamie laughed.

"OK Jack, what did you do this time?" Jamie asked Jack

"Ah, pissed of the Easter Kangaroo, his face was pretty funny when I froze the egg he was painting." Jack told the kid, ruffling his hair. "Oh, hey, I wanted to ask you something! Who's the cute girl in the room upstairs?"

"That's Zoey Wellson, she just got here form Australia this morning." Jamie explained to Jack about Zoey, and what he knew form what she had told him.

"Well then, may explain the map of Australia in her room…" Jack muttered in slight annoyance, he didn't want another aussie slanging person in his life.

"But Zoey is really nice! She doesn't put up with boys who try to pick fights with her. And she can shoot a bow and arrow! She also told me she still believes in the Easter Bunny! After she saw him on Easter!" Jamie protested with Jack, trying to keeps a serious face. Jack looked at Jamie, a little surprised by this, but then looked out the window, and sighed.

"Well… Suppose I should say sorry to the Kangaroo." Jack muttered. Saying a quick goodbye to Jamie. Jack flew off to the Warren.

* * *

Aster grumbled in anger as he thawed the egg that he was holding. The Frostbite nearly froze his hand in the process of freezing the egg. Bunny closed his eyes, thinking about the disaster that Pitch had done the past Easter, reducing him to nothing but a very small bunny. He shivered at that thought, and went back to thawing the egg. Suddenly, a cold breeze whipped up around him, startling the Easter Bunny out of his thoughts.

"What do ya want Frostbite? It better be good." He growled as the Guardian of Fun entered the Warren.

"Relax Cottontail, I just hand to say sorry. Geez, Mister Cranky Pants." Jack said defending himself.

"Ya better be! Nearly froze my hand off!" Bunny retorted back at him. "And if ya are sorry, help me out paint the eggs, will you?" Bunny said, tossing Jack a paint brush. Jack looked at Bunny, who had turned his back to him and finished thawing the egg he held, and went back to painting it.

"You know, Jamie told me that a teen still believes in you. Did you know that?" Jack told him. Aster looked at Jack with a little bit of confusion on his face.

"What chu say?"

"A teen believes in you, I saw her before I spoke to Jamie. Her name is Zoey, and her hair is the same color as you're fur.."

"Crikey… It can't be..." Suddenly, there was another egg in hand, forcing him to juggle the one that was already in his hand. When Jack looked up again, Bunny was gone.


	3. Memory's, Dreams and Nightmare's

_ "Come on Aster, Lily! We don't want Kike on our case again!" Lilis called out to the two small Pooka's, scrambling to keep up with the older black and white Pooka. E. Aster Bunnymund was a grey-blue and white Pooka, slightly larger than Lily Woodwalker, who had the same color fur, but was a lighter shade of the grey-blue. They looked like siblings, but they were just friends. It was mostly the eyes and their attitudes that made the trio different. Aster was loud and adventurous, Lily was quiet and timid, Aster favored his boomerangs, while Lily favored the bow and arrow; Aster's eyes where an emerald green, while Lily's were also emerald green, but sapphire blue was in her eyes as well, streaking into the green._

_ "We ain't as fast as you Lil!" Aster retorted to her as he approached._

_ "Well ain't isn't a word Aster.." Lilis scolded him, taping his nose. "And __**don't**__ call me Lil."_

_ "Ain't is to a word. I asked my mum about it!" Lily defended Aster as she bounced over to them. "And she says it all the time!" Aster nodded his head in agreement, his floppy ears bouncing in agreement. Lilis sighed._

_ "OK OK you two, just come on, Kike isn't gonna be happy if we're late!" Lilis said, patting the two youngsters on the back. Lily looked up at Lilis._

_ "But he's my older brother…"_

Aster flinched back into reality as the memory finished. Lilis, Lily and Kike were good friends of his before they were killed by Pitch. Lily was more of a sister that he never had, and Kike was like the older brother he never had. Lily and Kike were orphans when his tribe found them, Kike, being the eldest, took care of his frail little sister. He sighed, remembering the fun times and the trouble the four of them managed to pull off. Finally, He arrived at the Bennett's house. Quickly, Bunny opened a hole to Jamie's room. Scanning the room for the vicious Greyhound Abby, he hopped out of the hole and slowly made his way to the door, not wanting to walk Jamie up from his peaceful sleep. Bunny then entered the hallway, remembering what Jack had said. A door just nearby Jamie's room was slightly ajar, but just enough for him to get through. What caught him off guard was the fact that the room looked like a boys room. Maps, hats and the bow and arrows indicated that this kid was defiantly a brumby type of person. Something shifted in the bed, startling the Easter Bunny enough to pull out his boomerangs. Quietly, he slowly approached the bed.

* * *

I was having a very bad dream, and one that involved giant bunny's. _Pooka's….._ I thought as I stood in the middle of the chaos, unable to do a thing to help the poor creatures. Homes were burning down, babies were wailing, mates cried when their loved one's fell, and black **things** attacked the Pooka's trying to defend their home. Suddenly, one of the black things looked at me, I felt my whole body stiffen. It lunged at me. Out of pure reflex, my fist balled up and I punched. I never thought that I would hit something, but my fist hit something right in the gut. Whatever it was, it was furry. _OH SHIT! I PUCHED ABBY!_ I thought, eyes flying open and sitting up.

"BlimeyIamsosorryAbby,don'tscare-Bloody hell?" I stated, getting a good look at what I punched. It stood a good 6 or 7 feet, and that included the ears, had grey blue fur with white, wore leather bands, a slash and bands on his feet. I gape in utter disbelief, but before I could say anything, something hits me, sending me into a deep sleep.

Bunny groaned, rubbing the spot the teen had punched him. _Crikey that kid can punch._ Looking up, he noticed that they teen was dreaming of an archery contest and was winning. That was when Bunny realized that the teen was a _**girl**_ and that The Sandman was outside his window, a stern look on his face. Bunny sighed.

"Hey I didn't know that the shelia was gonna do that!" Bunny told him, his face still slightly screwed in pain. Sandy flashed some symbols, _"Why were you here in the first place?" _"Jack told me that this teen still believes in me… I… I wanted to see if my hunch was right about who it was…." Bunny told him. Sandy then did an "Ooohh" face. Bunny shook his head, then an idea hit him. The girl was going to be starting high school tomorrow. "Oi, Sandy, got any of that special sand that you were telling me about?"


	4. My Names Aster Williams

I sighed as I opened the locker up, placing my books inside. I liked the school and all, but it was some of the kids that were there, the "popular" kids were the ones buggin' her. They thought that they were the high and almighty ones, while anyone below or didn't agree with their rules, where bloody slaves. I learned this the hard way when I spoke to a boy whom I thought seemed like a nice kid. I ended up getting yelled at by some prissy little snob of a girl.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" A screech issued from behind me, I winced and turned to face the queen of prissiness.

"No." Was my answer to her question, a small smile piping up onto my face. The girl started to fume even more, causing a girl next to and smaller than both of us in size, to scrunch up, hoping to not be seen. Her eyes landed on her.

"Yes, you little worm! COWER! Cower like the coward you are!" The girl screeched again, causing the little teen to flinch. I glared daggers at her and grabbed her shoulder. "Unhand me you cretin!" The queen of prissiness hissed, wheeling on me(ha-ha she is now dubbed the Queen of Prissiness)

"Rack off ya show pony! It's bad enough that you pick on me, but this defenseless shelia? That isn't right!" I told her with an edge to my voice. She whipped out of my grip and raised her fist to punch me. I held my arm's up in defense, but the punch never came. I peeked though the gap were my arms met and saw a boy, my age, holding back the girls arm and giving the queen of prissiness a hard glare.

"I don't know who the bloody hell you are, but you better not be picking on that shelia right there." He growled, I took note of how angry his emerald eyes looked past the semi long grey blue hair. The snob looked up at him in shock. "Now I want you to leave these girls alone," He put his face very close to hers, "Or ya deal with me." The girl nodded. The boy let her go and she scampered away. I laughed at the sight of her overly large pants(I think she thought they were attractive, well they ain't girl) going over her feet and causing her to trip.

"Serves her right." I say and look at the little teen that he and I had defended. Her Sky blue eyes wide with bright hope and brilliant wonder. I smiled, "You ok mate?" I asked her. Her red hair bobbed up and down with her head. I chuckled and put her hair up with the hair elastic that I had on my wrist. "There, now ya can see ya going." I told her in light amusement. She giggled, got up and went to her next class. Then I turned the guy. "And thank you for standin' up for me." I told him, hand rubbing the back of my head. He smiled. "Names Zoey by the way, Zoey Wellson. What's yours?" I asked him, hand out to shake his. Suddenly he seemed a little taken back about something.

"Ahhh." He started, eyes suddenly wide with worry. I raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was nervous. I also took the moment of his stall to study him. Tall, lithe build, blue grey hair spiked sort of like mine, only it looked like he had ears. His clothes were a little big, but they fit fine, I did notice that he was muscular, not very, but enough to make him look. A sudden flush came to my face when I realized that others where watching us. "Aster Williams!" He blurted, causing me to look up at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Aster Williams is my name…" He repeated looking a little bit nervous. I smiled at him.

"Well then Aster, where ya from?"

* * *

"Australia." He replied to me. I grinned even more, telling him that I had just moved from Australia. That seemed to peck him up a little more. Soon, we both headed to class, which ironically, we had all of the same classes.

Jack Frost looked worriedly at North, who was trying to get a hold on Bunny. "Anything?" Jack asked him when North put down the red ornament. North shook his head no.

"Where could he have gone? Its not like Bunny to just leave.." North muttered, Jack looked around at his fellow guardians. Tooth was busy telling her fairy's were to go to collect teeth. Sandy wasn't there, for he was busy giving good dreams to the children of the world. Jack remembered how he just tossed Jack the egg that he was working on and went off somewhere. Where could he have gone?

* * *

I was grinning like a fool, that's for sure. Even though its been almost thirteen years since I last saw her, she was a mere little ankle-bitter. Now I was falling head over heels about her! I shook my head, trying to concentrate my mind on the lecture the teacher was giving us. My eyes on the other hand, kept wondering to Zoey. She _was_ very pretty… By my standards that is. I looked at my hand, flexing my fingers. Its so _**weird**_ being human. But then I remembered what it was like to change to human form…

_ "Ya sure this will work Sandy?" I asked the small golden man who had just given me a jar of what looked like ruby red sand. He nodded, images flashing over his head. __**"Yes, just be sure to follow the instructions."**__ Sandy waved goodbye to me, going about to do his job. Carefully, I took the jar of red sand to the small house that I had in the Warren. I looked around at the messy room in which I'd entered. The work desk was completely covered in different sizes of paint brushes and many jars of paint lay upon the messy desk. I took it to the bedroom, small but cozy enough for me. I set the jar down on the stand that I had in my room. Grapping the interactions to the sand, I quickly went through the list, chuckling at some of the things that were listed on the piece of paper. "Well then…. Better keep this- Wait there are side effects?! Damnit.." I eyed the side effects warily, knowing that this could arise problems. I quickly measured out what I thought would be enough to change me. "Ok….. Here goes…" I say, pouring the sand over my head, flattening my ears so that it would be easier to pour. I scrunched my eyes shut, not wanting to get sand in them. After a second, I opened an eye. I was facing a mirror. No changes whatsoever._

_ "Damnit…" I growled in light frustration. I thought that the sand would have worked its magic quicker. Sighing, I left the room, only to promptly trip and fall on my face. Cursing, I flipped myself over to see what the bloody hell had caused me to trip! I froze, eye's suddenly wide. "M-m-m-my feet… What the bloody hell?!" I stuttered, shocked at what I was seeing. My feet, were changing to a humans foot. Pain suddenly shots up my back, forcing me to arch and curl into a little ball. Once again, I scrunched my eyes close, hoping that the pain would pass quickly. It did, to my relief, but it had left me curled up on the floor for a while. I was finally able to stand up, as a result of being on the floor for so long, my legs were a little wobbly. I went back to the mirror. I was completely human._


	5. The Boogieman

Zoey looked around on the bus that she was on. Jamie and his friends were up at the front of the bus, meaning that she was close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"Hey Claude remember when we helped The Guardians?" asked one of the twins.

"Yea, it was scary, but man was it cool! Right Cupcake?" Claude replied to Caleb. A burly girl nodded near them.

"We did help beat the Boogieman." She said as all the other kids nodded. Zoey sat up straighter at the name Boogieman.

"Wait, **the **Boogieman?" The teen asked Jamie, who happened to be sitting in front of her; Jamie nodded.

"You properly don't know who he is." Jamie told her, with a slight frown on his face.

"Oh, I know the Boogieman alright. I saw him when I was a little ripper." I retorted. All of the kids that were talking looked at me with a look of shock. "I just moved here, ok." I muttered with a little bit of worry.

"It's not that!" A smaller boy with blond hair and glasses, but then he frowned. "OK, maybe it is the accent…." He muttered, fixing his red glasses. The other kids looked at her, nervous. Zoey shrugged.

"I got that a lot today, I usually do. And I meant it what I said 'bout meeting the Boogieman." She said in a hushed tone. All the kids looked at her in pure fascination. "I was about you little ankle-bitters age when I saw him…. It was also the last time I saw my mum….." They gasped.

"The Boogieman took your mom?" Said the girl with the white and green striped cap, Zoey looked down, earning more looks of horror and sympathy.

"No… He killed her….. I had woken up form a nightmare…. I went to my mum's room… and there was someone right over her, and she was struggling, too, almost like someone had her by the neck…. Then he looked at me, those eyes of his locked to mine. And he be smiling now….." Jamie looked at Zoey, noticing that she was far off in a memory….

_ Zoey walked slowly past her Grandfathers room, not wanting to wake him up. Her and her mother had moved in with him after the death of Henrick Wellson. No one was completely sure of how he did die, but the little girl who had been on the scene at the time screamed, saying that there was a grey man standing in the road. The mother, Tasha Wellson said that she had also seen the man, hanging around the house and watching the little girl as she played with her friends. No one had seen the man in the neighborhood before. Tasha's father told her to sell the house and move to Australia to live with him, Tasha happily agreed to this. Zoey didn't know the reasons, but her, her mother and grandfather, could see the supernatural. Zoey was especially gifted with it. The tiny 7 year old slowly opened the door to her mother's room._

_ "Mommy, I had a bad dream…." She muttered, slowly opening the door, only to stop at the sound of a struggled sound. Zoey slowly pecked her head in, her green and blue streaked eyes widening at the man that she saw at the place where her father died. Tasha was struggling weakly, as if being choked, even though the man didn't have a single finger on her. She suddenly went limp, and Zoey gasped, causing the man to turn to her. His pale gold eyes seem to narrow, but also seemed to smile as well, even though he was smiling with his mouth._

_ "Well hello little rabbit." He said in a smooth voice, sending shivers up the girl's spine. "Ever heard of the Boogieman?" He hissed, and the shadows seemed to move toward the petrified little girl. Zoey screamed. Suddenly, a blur of stormy grey and black sailed over her, attacking the shadows. The grey man cursed and fled, leaving a man in his mid 40's, and a crying little girl._

_ Shhhhshhh, it's ok Misaki*, its ok…" Kike Wellson said, soothing the little girl. His blue eyes glaring at the spot that the grey man had once stood; a man whom he knew all too well. Kike looked at the body of his only child, still and unmoving, then back to his little Hikari**, his little light, the last and possible hope._

Zoey snapped back out of the memory. Jamie seemed to be a little spooked from what I had told him.

"Sorry 'bout that…" I muttered, looking away. Jamie patted my shoulder, smiling a little. The other kids said that they were sorry for my loss of a mother and father.

* * *

_ "Aster, what in ta name of the moon are ya doing?" Said the large storm grey and black Pooka asked the smaller Pooka, who was painting what looked like an egg._

_ "Painting, Kike." Aster told him, showing the beautiful colored egg that he was still working on. Lily looked closely at it._

_ "Its very pretty Aster! I like how you did the swirls on it." Lily said tracing the markings that where painted onto it. Aster grinned at her, pleased at her reaction to the colored egg. Lillis looked over her shoulder to see what Kike was fussing about._

_ "I wanted ya to paint this Aster, not on that!" Kike said, chuckling and gesturing on what his younger sister was painting on. Aster pouted._

_ "But I wanted to paint on this, smaller, makes me focus more." He told him, ears laying back. Kike knew when Aster did this; he was going to be stubborn. He patted him on the back and told him to continue on, he wasn't going to say anything about it._

Bunny blinked, remembering when he started to paint eggs was a pleasant surprise to him. Back in his Warren, homework finished and tucked away in a safe place(in case Jack decided to show up and mess everything up), and back to his true form; thank the man in the moon. He looked at the egg he was currently painting. It looked like the same egg that he was painting in his memory. When Zoey and him were in art, the teacher and given them a day that they could do anything, giving them everything that they could us. Bunny immediately dived in, grabbing the eggs and pastel colors and started painting. Zoey had taken interest and asked him to teach her how to do what he was doing. He had gladly obliged, offering her a paint brush and an egg. Zoey started to ask him questions about where in Australia he had came from and why he came here. Bunny hated to lie, but he had to, telling her that he was an orphan and had to move here. Zoey had told him that all of her family except her grandfather was dead. Bunny was startled to hear this, but what got him was what she told him next.

"Who…. Who killed her?" He asked quietly, paintbrush and hand shaking. Zoey looked around nervously.

"… You'd wouldn't believe it if I told ya." She muttered.

"You can tell me shelia, I'll believe ya." Bunny assured Zoey. She then looked around, then with a dead serious look crossed her face.

"The Boogieman killed me mum." Bunny's jaw dropped, the dreaded horror of it was shocking. _Why? Why would Pitch go after an adult?_ Bunny thought, shaking his head and went pack to his painting. Racking his mind of reasons for Pitch to kill Zoey's mother, and then attempt to attack her. Suddenly he remembered something. The Wellson Family was famous for supernatural sighting's. And all of their claims where dismissed. Bunny had to tell the other guardians that a teenage believer maybe in grave danger.

* * *

**Ok guys, another chapter down! I am truly sorry that it was late. I got into trouble due to school and their stupid grading. But I finished the chapter! Please review and tell me if I need to correct anything! ****Misaki*= Beautiful Blossom, Hikari**=Light. Grandpa Kike went to Japan in his early days and learned the langue, and therefore gives Zoey pet names, he still does this**


End file.
